heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:2008-05-31. HEY ARNOLD! SPAM DAY!!--JUNE 8-9TH 2008, by genaminna
genaminna, 5/31/2008 3:27 PM :((Feel free to copy/paste this everywhere, guys!!)) --Please participate in "Hey Arnold! Spam Day" June 8th-9th, 2008, where we will mass e-mail the top Nick officials, asking for (demanding? lol) more Hey Arnold!~-- Their e-mail addresses have (miraculously) been found!! (The list is here: http://www.freewebs.com/haspamday/addresses.html "http:// www. freewebs. com/ haspamday/ addresses. html" without the spaces or quotations (Just copy/paste the names when you e-mail) PLEASE send this to every "Hey Arnold!" fan you know, and I mean "EVERY!" lol! ~People who've commented on your artworks, your videos, your fanfics; we need as many people as possible in order for this to work! (and to disrupt their work flow, lol~ XD) Some talking points of your e-mails can be: --Giving us DVD releases of the episodes. --Accepting Craig Bartlett (the creator) back onto their team and releasing "The Jungle Movie". --Producing "The Pataki's" too. (Don't forget to be polite! ;) hehe~) Also, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE *DON'T* e-mail them until 8:00 pm EST (Sunday 6/08/08) and no later than 11:00 am EST the next day (Monday 6/09/08). We want to give them something to talk about at lunchtime, lol! Bombs away!!! :) :) :D :D ---- genaminna, 6/8/2008 10:46 PM :Okay, tonight's the night! Have your letters ready!! ;D hehehe~ ---- CarlinJ83, 6/9/2008 2:14 AM :well let's just hope these people see how very anticipated hey arnold fans we are! i mean let's hope they cooperate this time. ---- genaminna, 6/9/2008 6:02 AM :yeah, I hope they realize it too XD lol... Hey, PinkPataki, on the Arnold's Eyes board, it said your birthday was today?? If you are the same person as there, Happy birthday!! lol XD <33 ---- Pinkpataki, 6/17/2008 5:36 AM :Thanks XD Yes, I'm the same person And thanks to H. Kratz she is the best I love Arnold Eyes Helga #1 Fan 4Ever See my "El Pequeño Libro Rosa" (The Littel Pink Book) on "Salvemos a Arnold Latinoamerica" (Save Arnold Latinoameria) I hope you like XD With love Pinkpataki ---- Cool, 6/23/2008 6:13 AM :Did this ever work? ---- genaminna, 6/25/2008 6:06 AM :If by "working", you mean by a lot of people participating, then yes ;D But I wasn't expecting an immediate reply from Nickelodeon if that's what you're referring to. Let alone, any reply at all from them, lol, especially by e-mail. XD ---- CarlinJ83, 6/26/2008 12:14 AM :i'm just wonderin if these people ever look at our letters and if they don;t that's a bad sign. ---- Flank17, 6/26/2008 9:04 AM :Like I was saying, we shouldn't give up, but, sometimes, if we have problems, we should advance in the other direction to achieve our goals, TJM and TP. coughfanworkscough ---- genaminna, 6/26/2008 9:08 AM :I know whatcha mean, Carlin. It just seems like they make themselves too "busy" to read them or something. But maybe they do read them? At the very least, I wanted them to know that we exist and still all love Hey Arnold! as much as ever...